Kid, Is That You?
by hxllywxxdwhxre
Summary: After the opera, Graverobber stumbles upon a distraught and lonely Shilo. The mutual attraction is instantaneous. Discontinued-story-turned-into-Grilo-one-shot


"Come on... one hit? That's all I want… And I know what you want…" The desperate scalpel slut pleaded, and ran her finger down Graverobber's chest.

"Well when you put it that way…" He threw the hopeless street walker over the side of the dumpster and began to take off her shirt. He'd been through this routine time after time in the dreary alleyway outside the junkies' group therapy room. Each and every one of them would come crying to dear old Graverobber after each meeting, saying that they'll pay him back later or that they can compensate him in _other _ways. He would usually argue and haggle until they gave in and paid, but tonight was different. All of his normal clients were at the Opera, and this lone girl was the only patron of the evening. And with Amber being so busy trying to steal her father's company, he was very, very sexually frustrated—all the time.  
"Don't let this sex bullshit become a habit. You're lucky business is slow tonight." He bit down on her neck, making her squeal and quiver.  
It was at that exact moment when he realized they were not the only ones in the dark alley. He heard crying—sobbing. Hysterical sobs and shallow, stuttered breaths from an unknown shape, cowering in the corner. Graverobber looked closer and tried to distinguish some features of the person. Obviously a girl, possibly a teenager…but what would a teenager be doing in the doldrums of town, when the opera was going on, just a couple streets over? The junkie noticed his distraction and fiddled frantically with his belt.  
"This one's on the house. If anyone asks, we fucked 'til you couldn't walk." Graverobber pulled his Zydrate gun out of coat holster and shot the glowing liquid into her leg. The junkie moaned and squirmed as Graverobber maneuvered his way out of the dumpster to investigate the despondent girl.  
_Anyone that upset could easily be tricked into taking some Z… an extra sale… Hmhmhmhm… _Graverobber thought to himself.  
He slowly and confidently ambled over to the girl, bent down, and lifted her chin up. He gasped as he realized the identity of the girl.  
"Kid, is that you?"  
"Gra-a-av-ver-rob-b-ber-r..? W-w-what-t-t are you d-d-doing her-re?" the whimpering , shaky voice of the girl asked.  
"I could ask you the same thing." She shivered again. "Come here." He motioned for the girl to come into his arms. "Why aren't you at the opera, kid? It's dangerous out here."  
"My f-father… he's d-dead… and so is… so is M-M-Mag…" She shivered into Graverobber's grasp. He couldn't help but grimace as the delicate, blood-coated child trembled in his coat. Her skin felt smooth and gentle against his. He liked the feeling of virgin flesh; this girl had never had a surgery a day in her life. She was real and she was in his arms.  
_Shit. This isn't good. What am I getting myself into? _Graverobber contemplated.  
"Do you have anywhere to go? You can't be on the streets like this, kid. There are predators on every corner," Graverobber asked.  
"I have a name you know… Shilo… and I could go home... but they'd look for me there… Amber wants me dead… Rotti… Rotti offered me GeneCo...if I killed my father…"  
"And you did it?" _Fuck, if she's the head of GeneCo, she could have me killed… I'd better stay on her good side…  
_"No…I'd never kill my family… I don't want anything to do with that company..."  
_Alright, now I can piss her off if I want. _"Well, _Shilo_… get used to being called kid. And I guess for now you can stay with me…" _Please say no, please say no, please say no. Shit. _  
Shilo shrugged and coughed an "okay, I guess." Graverobber couldn't deny that he thought Shilo was cute, and the way her heart stuttered when he offered her to live with him undeniably confirmed her little crush on him, but that's exactly the reason why he wanted her to say no. Graverobber wasn't proud of his lifestyle and didn't want this innocent girl to be led into a life of sex, drugs, and crime. He'd do anything to keep Shilo's body natural. Then again, staying with Graverobber could possibly scare Shilo into never wanting to do anything of the sort. It was that thought that Graverobber caved on.  
"Come on, kid." He took Shilo by the hand and helped her up. She continued shivering, so he took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.  
"Thanks," she murmured.  
"Don't mention it… now let's go before someone notices the #1 Most Wanted Criminal running around with the future Most Powerful Teenager in the World."  
Shilo laughed under her breath and clung tighter to Graverobber's side. This was going to be interesting._  
_


End file.
